Highlights (Furries In Future-Tech Highlights)
“Highlights” is an original song by Phase Awesomeness. It’s sung by the F.I.F.T.H. (Furries in Future-Tech Highlights)—Simba, Princess Celestia, Gazelle (also known as Kiana Christina), Reynold “Bearen” Michaels, and Jenna—as they highlight, no pun intended, the legacy of their friendship. Lyrics Verse 1 (Part 1 - Celestia): ''' Yeah, just let the beat flow through ya I see you all swaging to the rhythm But I just have to break it to ya In this life, one has to be driven It’s no simple task being royalty Doing my best to please the crowd But it’s worth the true sacrifice and loyalty (Wait…did I say that out loud?) '''Verse 1 (Part 2 - Simba): That you did, and it’s totally the truth What more really is there left to say Fighting these battles and leaving our foes aloof Man, we do it every single day You might say that it’s our forte If destiny’s a waterfall, I’m running into the fray They say someday I’m gonna face the music No problem, drop the beat, I’m ready to use it Chorus (All): We’re highlights, living the wild life Shining through the starry nights Until the break of twilight We’re headed for destiny Pursuing what we’re meant to be So, if life’s a storyline You’d say we’re the highlights Verse 2 (Part 1 - Jenna): (Highlights, highlights, high-high-highlights) This is where it starts They’re telling me to call it a wrap (Bearen: Say we’re a bad rap) I didn’t make it here to break apart To trade my future for the world’s handclaps (Gazelle: Clap, clap!) From coast to coast, we make the most It’s in our blood, it runs through our veins Fearlessness in friendship is my heartthrob We were believers long before the pain (Get it?) Verse 2 (Part 2 - Bearen): There's no need for imagining Confidence is part of our packaging Maybe because I’m polar they say I’m icy Honestly, I’m too spicy for them to like me (All: OH, SNAP!) I’m hot because I live under the sunlight And I’m just trying to swag it out with this one life Turn up the volume, it’s the life-song we’re seeking We’re pounding it tonight, technically speaking Chorus (All): We’re highlights, living the wild life Shining through the starry nights Until the break of twilight We’re headed for destiny Pursuing what we’re meant to be So, if life’s a storyline You’d say we’re the highlights Bridge (Gazelle): This is our story We’re claiming victory On life’s battlefield It’s already been sealed Every chapter, each letter We’re writing together It’s the legend we’re part of There’s no doubt we are the… Chorus (All): Highlights, living the wild life Shining through the starry nights Until the break of twilight We’re headed for destiny Pursuing what we’re meant to be So, if life’s a storyline You’d say we’re the highlights Transition: Jenna: Highlights… Bearen: Yeah, here we go. Anthem 2x (All): Simba: Highlights, staying in this fight (highlights) Bearen: Pressing on, persevering in the darkest nights Celestia: We’re warriors, so say whatever you want Jenna: Because we’ll still take off and take flight (yeah) Gazelle: You’ll know that we’re highlights Ending: Simba: Highlights… Gazelle: That’s who we are Celestia: That’s who we’ll always be Simba: Highlights… Bearen: Persevering through the darkest nights (Whoa-oh…) Simba: Highlights… Celestia and Bearen: Yeah, this is the life Jenna and Simba: We’re destined to take off and take flight Gazelle: You’ll know that we’re highlights Trivia *This is the F.I.F.T.H.'s first appearance in a Phase Awesomeness song. *This is also the second time that Gazelle has a singing role since the T.A.N.G. and Fourscore's rendition of "Zootopia". *Jenna also appears for the second time since "Wildlife", in which song she starred with Kion. *Simba and Celestia again duo for their rapping/singing part, the second time they've done so since "Airborne". * Bearen continues his trend of rapping, although he also sings in this song, a trend continued from "You Know What I Mean". Category:Songs Category:Phase Awesomeness Songs